Sólo quería ayudar
by Neevy Granger
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¿Ha llegado una chica nueva a Hogwarts? No, Luna Lovegood ha pasado de ser un patito feo a un cisne. ¿Porqué habrá cambiado Luna? ¿Como reaccionará la gente? Y lña pregunta más importante, ¿Seguirá siendo la misma Luna de siem


**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**La historia se situaría, supongo, en sexto curso, aunque no se puede anexionar a los libros.**

**Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

** Sólo quería ayudar**

Unos ojos azules leían una revista delante de un espejo. Entonces se fijó en dos chicas que se acercaron a ella. Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe.

-Hola, Luna- Saludó Cho.

-Hola, Cho. Hola, Marietta.

-Marietta y yo nos preguntábamos si nos ayudarías.

-¿Queréis mi ayuda? Claro que os ayudaré.

Al día siguiente, Luna se encontraba en la habitación de Cho y Marietta. Cho le tomaba medidas con una cinta métrica y Marietta hacía una mezcla de dos productos que olían fatal en un bol.

-Bueno, ya está.- Dio por terminado Cho.- Ahora iremos a Hogsmeade a comer.

Cuando iban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade Luna se preguntaba por qué la miraban tanto. Generalmente la miraban los primeros días, después se hacía invisible para la gente.

-Hola, Cho- Se paró Roger Davies con ellas.- ¿Quién es la preciosidad que os acompaña?

-Es Lovegood- Anunció Cho disfrutando de la reacción del muchacho.

-¿Es Lunati…? ¿Es Luna? Guau, chica, ¡eres un bombón!

Y así se veía. Marietta y Cho habían cambiado totalmente a la joven. Su pelo, antes de un rubio sucio y deslucido, ahora era dorado y con un corte estructurado que le enmarcaba el rostro en vez de su largo desigual. Habían maquillado su rostro, con base, polvos y un toque de colorete. Los ojos eran una obra de arte, ya no parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Habían cambiado sus rábanos y corchos por elegantes perlas. Manoletinas, medias, un falda gris de corte evasé, camisa blanca, jersey rosa de pico y en la cabeza una diadema a juego. Habían convertido a Luna en una pija in extremis.

-Si me permitís, llevaré a Luna al salón de Pudipié.

-¿No podríamos ir al Cabeza de Puerco?

Marietta se dio con una mano en la cara y le lanzó una mirada a su amiga.

-Roger, ¿Porqué no llevas a Luna a las Tres Escobas?

-¿Vamos, señorita?- Preguntó él ofreciéndole su brazo.

Pasaron semanas y la cosas no se calmaban. Era popular. Luna Lovegood, popular. Todas las chicas querían ser sus amigas y los chicos le pedían citas al menos cuatro veces al día.

¿Todos? Sus amigos, sus supuestos verdaderos amigos, no.

Harry y Ron no eran inmunes a los encantos de la chica pero eso molestaba a Ginny y Hermione. Ellos no las querían ver molestas, por lo que todos rehuían a la joven. Y luego él, no había vuelto a verle desde que entró en Las Tres Escobas con Roger.

No sabía cuánto duraría eso. Cho y Marietta le habían pedido ese cambio para poder realizar un trabajo para una escuela de estética, pero cuanta más gente había a su alrededor más sola se sentía.

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse tres meses de su cambio de look algo la hizo cambiar.

Recorría Hogwarts con un hechizo desilusionador, ya que no le apetecía tener a alguien que la siguiera a todas partes.

-Davies dice que es una facilona, que volvió a darle nombre a la Casa de los Gritos, en la primera cita. ¡El trabajo que tuvieron que pasar Cho y Marietta para dejarla presentable! Pobrecillas…- Reía una alumna de segundo de Ravenclaw.

Se sintió mal pero bajó al Gran Comedor deshaciéndo el hechizo antes de entrar y sentándose al lado de Roger como cada día desde su cambio.

-Hola, nena.- Saludó él.

-Hola, Roger.- Ella se sentó y empezó a comer en silencio hasta que llegó al postre, para mala suerte, ella eligió un plátano.

-Luna, ¿Te gustan los plátanos?

-Claro, me encantan.- Contestó ella inocentemente pero las risas de las chicas de Ravenclaw y las sonrisillas de los chicos unido a la conversación que había oído hicieron que, por primera vez en su vida, Luna pensara mal.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? Yo sólo pretendía ayudaros. Y tú, Roger, pensé… pensé

-¿Qué te quería?- Se burló él.

-Que eras mi amigo. Por intentar ayudaros- Se dirigió a los dos Ravens- he perdido a mis amigos y a… ¡Os odio!

-Luna- Gritó Marietta antes de que la rubia saliera del comedor- Tú nunca has tenido amigos.

La chica salió del castillo para poder llorar sin que nadie la molestara.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry se levantaron.

-No, voy yo. Quiero hablar con Luna a solas.- Dijo el rubio.

-Yo también quiero pedirle disculpas.- Sentenció Ron.

-Ronald, déjale que vaya. Nosotros somos más útiles aquí, hablando con los Ravenclaw. –Propuso Hermione.

El chico salió hacia donde sabía estaría Luna. Efectivamente estaba en el claro de los Threastals.

-Lo siento, chicos, hoy no llevo carne.

Neville sonrió, esa sí era su Luna. Fue a apoyarse en un árbol pero dio un traspiés y comenzó a rodar hasta los pies de Luna.

-Neville, ¿Estás bien?

-Solo raspaduras.

-Hay que curarlas rápidamente. Aquí viven bermepes y no querrás que se te cuelen y te devoren desde adentro.

El chico puso lo ojos en blanco y ella le curó de un golpe de varita.

-Lo siento, Luna, me he comportado como un tonto.

-Yo sólo quería ayudar.

-Y se aprovecharon de tu bondad. A partir de ahora, cuando alguien te pida ayuda, cuéntamelo, no volveré a permitir que se aprovechen de ti.

-Me puedes ayudar a volver a ser yo.

La llevó al lago y le ayudó a quitarse el maquillaje.

-Estás preciosa- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero me gusta más tu pelo de siempre.

-Utilizaron pociones apestosas y las tijeras, no creo que pueda recobrarlo.

-Seguro que Hermione y Ginny pueden.

-Me odian porque me convertí en un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo. Por alguna razón todos los chicos caían a tus pies, estabas hermosa, pero incluso Harry y Ron cayeron a tus pies.

-Es el perfume que usan Cho y Marietta. Hace ese efecto en los hombres

-Y si lo sabías…

-Yo sólo quería ayudar.

-Ellas no te odian, pero estaban molestas de que los chicos se convirtieran en zombis. Por eso te evitaban. Pero son tus amigos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porqué me evitabas?

-Porque te quiero, Luna, y no podía verte con Davies.

-Yo sólo quería ser su amiga. Pero él dijo cosas que yo no había hecho.

-Eres la persona más dulce que conozco- Dijo él y rozó su nariz contra la suya en un beso de gnomo.- Volvamos al castillo y así podrás hablar con ellos.

Luna y Neville volvieron al colegio de la mano y al poco de entrar se encontraron con Peeves.

-¡Hay que ver cómo quedaron tus amiguitos!

Luna y Neville se dirigieron corriendo a la enfermería. Allí preguntaron a la enfermera Pomfrey por sus amigos.

-Potter, Granger y los dos Weasleys. Ellos no están en la enfermería. Están hablando con el director. Por su causa tengo mucho trabajo. Davies, Edgecombe, Chang y Patil están aquí con una combinación de quien sabe cuales hechizos.

Con algo más de calma, se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Flitwick.

-¿Profesor? ¿Está ahí?

-Sí, ahora salgo.- El profesor Flitwick era algo bajito, pero se lo tomaba siempre con humor. Apareció como de la nada.- Señorita Lovegood, señor Longbottom, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Mis amigos me han defendido de mis compañeros de casa. Ahora están hablando con Dumbledore y quisiera poder estar allí, ya que todo ha sido por mi casa.

-Ahora los llevo.- En unos minutos llamaban a la puerta del director.

-Adelante.

-Albus, estos muchachos quieren hablar contigo.

-¡Oh, ya estamos todos! Ya les había preparado unas sillas, siéntense, por favor.

Luna miró a los demás, y vio que habían tenido una pelea bastante gorda. Hermione, a quien los métodos muggles de pelear le eran instintivos, llevaba los nudillos amoratados.

-Hermione, tus nudillos, debes ir a la enfermería.

-Ella está bien, señorita Lovegood, no podemos decir lo mismo del ojo del señor Davies.

Ron rió como reviviendo la escena y Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, a pesar de la sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro.

-Déjelos, profesor, todo ha sido culpa mía. Yo sólo quería ayudar pero…

Luna le contó toda la historia a Dumbledore, cuando llegó a la conversación de los Ravenclaw, Neville se levantó bruscamente con cara de loco.

-No, Neville, no vale la pena.

-Tú vales la pena.

-No, no vale la pena que dejes de ser el bueno de Neville por un alguien que sólo quiere hacer daño.

-Haga caso a su novia, muchacho, y ahora váyanse todos antes de que recuerde el castigo que he olvidado ponerles.

Habían estado meses sin hablarse pero en el momento de la verdad habían dado la cara por su amiga, porque la amistad es así, dejar la duda a un lado para proteger a ese amigo, aunque las formas no sean las más civilizadas.

* * *

**No tengo nada en contra de los personajes de Cho, Marietta, Padma y Roger; pero algún malo tenía que haber y si las cosas le desaparecían de su cuarto era porque alguien de su casa se las había quitado... así que, ¡Os ha tocado!**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bicos, Neevy.**

* * *

**Nota de la edición:**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que me dijeron que había faltas de ortografía y redacción, en especial a Muselina, que me indico cuales y me explico el porqué estaban mal.**


End file.
